Can You See The Snow Fall?
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: Christmas 2013 one-shot! Gilbert and Elizaveta have been married for a year and a half. One day, he disappears and leaves Elizaveta depressed. Two years later, Elizaveta is still grieving over her husband, hoping and praying that he will return to her. Will he ever return to her? "Gilbert, can you see the snow falling?"


**Me-Hello and welcoem to my one-shot for 2013! This one is for Hetalia.**

**America-Hello~!**

**Me-Hi!**

**England-So, who's in it?**

**Me-It's a PrussiaxHungary one.**

**England-Ah...**

**Hungary-Again?!**

**Me-Yes, again.**

**Hungary-*frowns***

**Prussia-What's it about?**

**Me-You'll see in a little bit. I'm quite glad that you asked that.**

**France-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Hetalia!**

**Me-Here's the summary and then you can continue onward with the story.**

* * *

**Summary: **Gilbert and Elizaveta have been married for a year and a half. One day, he disappears and leaves Elizaveta depressed. Two years later, Elizaveta is still grieving over her husband, hoping and praying that he will return to her. Will he ever return to her? "Gilbert, can you see the snow falling?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Elizaevta sighed as she looked out at the city of Rome.

"Isn't it good that Feli let us stay at one of the fanciest hotels in Rome?" Elizaveta asked.

Elizaveta had on her wedding dress, which was a floor length sweetheart dress that had Swarovski crystals all over it along with white studded high heels with satin flowers on it. Her hair was up in a curly updo and her bangs were in her face.

"Yeah." a guy with platinum blonde hair and ruby-red eyes said as he walked over to her with two glasses of red wine in his hands.

He had on a black tuxedo with a red tie.

She looked away from the window and smiled.

"Gilbert, I'm glad that we got married." she told him.

"I'm just glad that I met a girl like you." he said.

"Aw..." she pulled on his cheek lightly. "Are you blushing, Gil?" she asked.

He shook his head as he began to drink his wine.

"No, I'm not." he told her.

"Your face is red." she told him.

He almost spat out his wine.

"E-Eh?!" he nearly exclaimed, which made her laugh as she sipped on her wine.

"You're very cute, Gilbert." she told him as she rested her glass on the windowsill, leaned in, and she kissed him on the lips softly.

* * *

Elizaveta let out a sharp gasp as she shot up from her bed suddenly. She quickly looked around her and she sighed.

"It's just a dream..." she trailed off.

It has been two years ever since that tragic incident. Gilbert went to the supermarket to go get some groceries and he never came back. Ever since then, depression has completely taken over her.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Elizaveta? You up?"

"Yes, Francis. If I wasn't up, then I wouldn't have replied." she told him.

"Is it alright if I come in?" he asked.

"Yes, you can." she said.

He opened the door and walked into the room.

Francis had on a red and black striped polo with skinny jeans and white Vans.

"You feeling okay, Elizaveta? You look pale." he noted.

"It was another memory of me and him. It was our wedding night." she told him.

Francis shot her a look of sympathy.

"You're okay, Elizaveta. Somebody's going to find Gilbert and when they do, they're going to call us and bring him to us." Francis explained.

Elizaveta sighed.

"I hope that what you're saying is true..." she trailed off.

That was when another person came up and knocked on the door.

"May I come in?" the person asked.

"Yes, Roderich. " Elizaveta said as Roderich walked into the room.

Roderich had on a white button up shirt with jeans and black sneakers.

Francis turned around to face Roderich.

"Oh my! Since when did you appear?" he asked.

"First off, I live here. Second off, I'm here to give Elizaveta breakfast." he said as he handed her a brown paper bag.

Elizaveta arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh...? What is this?" she questioned.

"Some pastries from the bakery across the street. Thought you'd be hungry." he told her.

"Oh!" she took the bag from Roderich. "Thank you very much, Roderich. You're always thoughtful." she thanked him.

A blush dusted his cheeks.

"Y-You're welcome." he stammered out.

A small frown tugged at Francis' lips as he grabbed Roderich by the shirt sleeve.

"We'll leave you to eat breakfast. We'll clean up the rooms for later when Michelle and the others come." Francis said as he dragged Roderich out of the room.

As they walked down the stairs to the living room, Francis stooped Roderich from moving any further.

"Roderich, what is going on with you?" he asked.

"Huh? Nothing is, why?" Roderich questioned.

"Elizaveta is married! Don't be hitting on the girl. She doesn't need to worry over anything else." Francis pointed out.

"But Gilbert is missing. If he is dead, then there's nothing stopping me from taking her." Roderich stated nonchalantly.

Francis looked at Roderich as he let out a sigh.

"You're right, but before you end up doing something like that, let me ask you something: Would it be something that she would want?" Francis asked as he walked past him, leaving Roderich to think about what Francis just told him.

* * *

"You guys almost done?" Elizaveta asked as she came out of her room.

"Almost done, dear~! Were just stringing up lights on the tree." Francis replied.

"But...I want to show you guys the dress that Mei sent for me...!" Elizaveta whined.

"Oh...well, come on down! Let's see the dress that she sent for you." Francis said.

Elizaveta sighed as she came down the stairs and Francis' jaw dropped once he saw the dress.

The dress came down to her knees. It was an apricot and black satin dress with a big black bow in the center. She also had on silver strappy heels that had a flower on it and a zipper in the back. She had on a pearl necklace along with studs and her hair was in a wavy ponytail.

"Well? What do you guys think?" she asked.

"Stunning..." Francis trailed off.

"That looks very good on you." Roderich commented.

Elizaveta had a light blush on her face.

"Aw...! You're so sweet, Roderich!" she told him.

"Well," Francis finished stringing up the lights on the tree. "Michelle called and said that they'll be here in fifteen minutes. Elizaveta, would you be a dear and go get some chocolate from the chocolate shop?" Francis asked.

Elizaveta nodded.

"Alright, I'll go do that." she said as she walked up to the coat hanger and took her cheetah pattern coat off of the hook and threw it over herself.

She buttoned up the buttons and she took her wallet off of the coffee table, since she left the house earlier to get some shopping down for dinner.

"I'll be back soon!" she called out as she walked out of the house and closed the door behind her.

* * *

She walked through the snowy roads of Austria and she let out a sigh, seeing her breath in the air.

She walked up to Csokoládé Factory, which was the local chocolate store in town.

She opened the door and walked in.

The smell of chocolate filled the air and the place was in complete chaos, due to the fact that today was Christmas Eve.

She walked up to the display cases and looked down at the many chocolates and sweets.

_"Wow...no matter how many times I come here by myself or with Francis and Roderich, they never cease to amaze me..." _she trailed off in her thoughts.

"Helló, Miss. Miben segíthetek?"

She looked up and saw a guy staring back at her.

"Igen. Szükségem van egy kis csokit az én szenteste party ma este." she told him.

"Ó, igen! Van néhány nagyszerű krém felfújja. Ők igazán népszerű, amikor a karácsony." the guy suggested.

"Ah ...! Francis szereti azokat!" she exclaimed happily.

The guy chuckled as he reached for a brown paper bag.

"Szeretnéd ezeket, akkor?" the guy asked.

Elizaveta nodded.

"Igen." she replied.

The guy took some cream puffs, put them into a box, and put the box into the bag.

"Szeretnél még valamit?" the guy asked.

"Hm ... Én is szeretnék egy kis borsmenta kéreg, fehér menta szarvasgomba, eggnog szarvasgomba, és..." she trailed off, wondering if there was anything else that she wanted.

That was when she noticed some Ghirardelli chocolate bags behind the guy. She saw a bag of cookies and cream Ghirardelli squares and instantly, Gilbert came to mind.

He loved those things! He loved anything with the flavor of cookies and cream ever since he was a kid and she found it adorable.

"Én viszem a Ghirardelli cookie-k és a tejszín négyzetek táska." she told him.

"Ah, így látom, hogy te egy rajongó Ghirardelli?" the guy asked.

She nodded.

"Én és a férjem szeretem ezeket! Megpróbáltuk őket, amikor mentünk Amerikába az első alkalommal." she explained.

"Ó." he punched some numbers into the register and the total appeared. "20 €, kérlek." the guy told her.

Elizaveta dug through her wallet and pulled out 25 €. She handed it to the guy and he put it into the register.

He handed her 5 € back and he also gave her the bag (which had a handle) along with the Ghirardelli bag.

"Köszönöm, és van egy nagy karácsony." the guy told her.

Elizaveta nodded her head in his direction with a smile on her face as she headed out into the cold. It was now snowing lightly.

She sighed as she looked down at the Ghirardelli bag that she was holding.

Memories flooded through her mind as she opened the bag and pulled out a square in a wrapper.

She held it to her heart as she looked up at the sky.

"Gilbert, can you see the snow falling?" she whispered quietly.

"Yes, I can."

Elizaveta gasped as she turned around and saw Gilbert looking over at her.

Gilbert had on a faded blue v-neck shirt with a black leather jacket over it, jeans, and white Nike high tops. He also had on a red and white scarf wrapped around his neck.

He opened his arms out wide as he stared at her with those ruby-red eyes.

"Elizaveta, I'm home." he told her.

Her eyes began to well up with tears as she ran into his open arms, bawling loudly into his chest.

He smiled as he hugged her back and he stroked her hair.

"I thought you died..." she mumbled into his chest.

"I didn't. there was just some stuff that I needed to take care of." he told her.

She then looked up at him.

"I missed you..." she trailed off.

He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I missed you too, dear." he whispered before kissing her softly.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she lived in the moment, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

They pulled away and he noticed what was in her hand.

"Is...Is that a Ghirardelli square?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes. It's your favorite." she told him.

"Oh wow! You actually remembered what kind I liked!" he exclaimed as he took the square out of her hand.

She laughed.

"I'm your wife. I should know what kind of chocolate you like." she pointed out.

He chuckled as he took off the wrapper.

"And I'm your dear and loving husband. I should know that you would want me to share." he said as he broke the square in half and he gave her a piece.

She giggled as she pulled lightly on his cheek, just like what she did on their wedding night in Rome.

"You're a good boy, Gil." she told him.

He let go of her and he took her hand.

"So, shall we go?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes." she said as they walked down the snowy streets to where the Christmas party was.

* * *

**Me-And that's it! I found this quite cute.**

**America-I agree!**

**Austria-...**

**Prussia-Yum! Cookies and cream Ghirardelli squares! *begins to eat one***

**Hungary-*giggles***

**Me-They're so cute together...**

**France-I know, right?**

**Italy-Ve~R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual Ghirardelli square of your choice along with candy canes and (of course) PASTA~! ^w^ **

**Me-And here are the translations for this year's Christmas one-shot! ***The translations are English-Hungarian (or the other way around)*****

* * *

1. Helló, Miss. Miben segíthetek?= Hello, Miss. How can I help you?

2. Igen. Szükségem van egy kis csokit az én szenteste party ma este.= Yes. I need some chocolate for my Christmas Eve party tonight.

3. Ó, igen! Van néhány nagyszerű krém felfújja. Ők igazán népszerű, amikor a karácsony.= Oh, yes! There are some great cream puffs. They are really popular when it comes to Christmas.

4. Ah ...! Francis szereti azokat!= Ah ...! Francis loves them!

5. Szeretnéd ezeket, akkor?= Do you want them, then?

6. Igen.= Yes.

7. Szeretnél még valamit?= Would you like anything else?

8. Hm ... Én is szeretnék egy kis borsmenta kéreg, fehér menta szarvasgomba, eggnog szarvasgomba, és...= Hm ... I also want a little peppermint bark, white mint truffle, eggnog truffles, and ...

9. Én viszem a Ghirardelli cookie-k és a tejszín négyzetek táska.= I'll take the Ghirardelli cookies and cream squares bag.

10. Ah, így látom, hogy te egy rajongó Ghirardelli?= Ah, so I see that you're a fan of Ghirardelli?

11. Én és a férjem szeretem ezeket! Megpróbáltuk őket, amikor mentünk Amerikába az első alkalommal.= My husband and I love them! We tried them when we went to America for the first time.

12. Ó.= Oh.

13. 20 €, kérlek.= € 20, please.

14. Köszönöm, és van egy nagy karácsony.= Thank you and have a great Christmas.

15. Csokoládé Factory= Chocolate Factory


End file.
